bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Dume
Malline:Monitl/Dume-Matoran|Matoran Malline:Monitl/Dume-Toa|Toa Malline:Monitl/Dume-Turaga|Turaga||true Dume oli Ta-Matoran, joka muuttui Tulen Toaksi. Hän johti tiimiään vuosia, kunnes muuttui Turagaksi. 15 000 vuotta sitten hänestä tuli Metru Nuin hallitsija. Hän puolusti kaupunkia useaan otteeseen Pimeyden metsästäjiltä ja kutsui Toa Mangait kaupunkiin 18 kuukautta ennen Suurta mullistusta Makuta Teridax sieppasi hänet. Teridax esitti häntä Suureen mullistukseen saakka. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Dume vapautui ja eli Metru Nuilla tuhat vuotta Keetongun ja Rahagoiden kanssa Toa Metrujen viedessä kaupungin Matoranit turvaan Mata Nuille. Takanuvan kukistettua Teridaxin Matoranit palasivat Metru Nuille ja Dume johti saarikaupunkia Turagoiksi muuttuneiden Toa Metrujen kanssa. Teridaxin otettua Matoran-universumin hallintaansa Dume ja muut Turagat vangittiin. Suuren hengen Mata Nuin kukistettua Teridaxin Dume siirtyi asumaan uudelleen yhdistyneelle Spherus Magnalle, planeetalle, jolla Mata Nui ja Matoran-universumi luotiin. Elämäkerta Toa Muututtuaan Toaksi Dumesta tuli tiiminsä johtaja. Hän oli Toa ainakin 2 000 vuotta, minä aikana hän pelasti Ta-Matoran Käsityöläisen hengen, jonka nimi oli Lhikan. Dume myös liittyi Lhikanin muuttumiseen Toaksi. Joskus seuraavien 2 000 vuoden aikana hänestä tuli Turaga, ja hänet nimitettiin Metru Nuin Turagaksi. Turaga Kanohi-lohikäärme-välikohtaus 4 000 vuotta ennen Toa Inikoita, Pimeyden Metsästäjät uhkasivat Dumen hallintoa. Kolme heistä, Avak, Reidak ja Vezok vapauttivat Kanohi-lohikäärmeen jäisestä vankilastaan Metru Nuille. Peto aiheutti kaupungissa tuhoa tuntien ajan, vahingoittaen kaupunkia suuresti, kuten myös tehden satoja Vahkeja toimintakyvyttömiksi. Monen tunnin tuhon jälkeen Dumesta tuli epätoivoinen, ja lähetti tusinan verran Vahkeja hakemaan apua. Dume oli pian kammioissaan lohikäärmeen vapauttaneen kolmen Metsästäjän kanssa, jotka tarjosivat "suojeluaan". Dume kieltäytyi heti, pyytäen heitä poistumaan hänen kammioistaan. Metsästäjät uhkailivat häntä, mutta se loppui lyhyeen, koska yksitoista Toaa saapui paikalle. Toat suostuttelivat metsästäjät lähtemään, ja voittivat sitten lohikäärmeen seuraavan kuukauden aikana. Pitkän keskustelun jälkeen he siirsivät lohikäärmeen Xialle, luvaten Dumelle, että palaisivat. Tuyetin petturuus Kun Ta-Matoran löydettiin kuolleena Metru Nuilta, Dume ohjeisti Jallerin tutkimaan sitä. Myöhemmin saatiin tietää, että Veden Toa Tuyet oli vastuussa monien Matoranien murhista. Lhikanin ja Nidhikin päihitettyä hänet, hänet lukittiin Coliseumiin, kun Lhikan ja Dume päättivät rangaistuksista, mutta hän katosi mystisesti yön aikana, sillä Botar teleporttasi hänet toiseen ulottuvuuteen. [[Kuva:Dume sarjakuva.png|right|thumb|150px|Dume sarjakuvassa Dreams of Darkness]] Toain ja Pimeyden metsästäjien sota Seuraavan tuhannen vuoden ajan Dume puolusti kaupunkiaan Pimeyden Metsästäjien valloittavia voimia vastaan. Johonkin aikaan Thok yritti siepata Turaga Dumen mutta epäonnistui, ja raivostunut Varjottu julisti sodan. Kun Toat vastaan Pimeyden Metsästäjät-sota alkoi, Dume pakotettiin pysymään Coliseumissa. Se alkoi näyttää turhalta, kunnes Naho onnistui luikahtamaan Pimeyden metsästäjien rivistöjen ohi ja hakemaan apua. Lähes sadan Toan apujoukot saapuivat, ja sota laajeni. Dume pakotettiin yhä pysymään Coliseumissa, missä vartiointitiimi ympäröi häntä koko ajan. Johonkin aikaan lisää apujoukkoja tarvittiin, jotka välitettäisiin hienovaraisesti niissä veneissä, josisa kuuluisi olla varusteita. Lhikan lähetti yhden vartiointitiimistä, Nidhikin, hakemaan ne, kertomatta kutienkaan hänelle mitä ne todella olivat. Lhikan itse luikahti ulos, ja jäljitti Nidhikiä hänen tapaamiseensa Metsästäjien kanssa. Seuraavana päivänä Lhikanin joukot väijyttivät Metsästäjät, paljastivat Nidhikin petturuudenja karkottivat hänet saarelta yhdessä Metsästäjien kanssa, tehokkaasti lopettaen sodan. Suuri mullistus 1 001 vuotta ennen Toa Inikoiden saapumista Voya Nuille Teridax]nappasi hänet ja pani hänet Matoran-säiliöön, jottei tämä estäisi häntä. Teridax esiintyi Dumena seuraavat 18 kuukautta, palkaten kolme pimeyden Metsästäjää tappamaan sen mitä oli jäljellä Lhikanin tiimistä, kuten myös edistäen suunnitelmaansa vaivuttaa Suuri henki Mata Nui uneen. Toa Metrut löysivät hänet nukkumassa säiliössään tavattuaan Po-Metrun alla. Mutta Lohrakit hyökkäsivät Toa Metrujen kimppuun, ja heidän täytyi jättää Dume säiliöönsä. Mutta säiliö, jossa Dume oli, oli vioittunut ja hän heräsi omia aikojaan joskus Suuren Pelastusretken aikoihin vahingoittumatta ollenkaan. Sidorakin ja Visorak-laumojen päihittämsien jälkeen hän päätti jäädä Metru Nuille mieluummin kuin mennä Matoranien luokse Mata Nuille, ja alkoi uudelleenrakentaa kaupunkia käyttämällä Kanohi Kiriliään. Noin 500 vuotta Matoranien lähtemisen jälkeen, hän auttoi Rahagoita ja Keetongua torjumaan vaeltelevan Visorak-ryhmän pois Metru Nuilta. left|thumb|150px|Dumen eloton ruumis [[Matoran-säiliössä]] Metru Nuin uudelleenasutus Kun Matoranit palasivat Metru Nuille, Dume ja Nuju katselivat tähtiä, lopulta tullen kammottavaan johtopäätökseen, että Mata Nui oli hitaasti menehtymässä. Kun Matoranit uudelleenrakensivat kaupunkia, Dume kutsui Turagat ja Toa Nuvat koolle, paljastaen löytönsä. Hän puhui legendaarisesta Elämän naamiosta, voimakkaasta esineestä joka pelastaisi Suuren Hengen elämän. Pian järkyttävien uutisten paljastamisen jälkeen Dume johti Turagat ja Toa nuvat pyöreään huoneeseen Onu-Metrun alle, missä kuusi Toa-kanisteria leijui. Sitten hän katsoi Toa Nuvien lähtöä Voya Nuin saarelle. Kun Jaller oli suuttunut Turagoille siitä etteivät nämä kertoneet missä Toa Nuvat olivat, Dume kiivastui ja meni niin pitkälle, että väitti Nokaman pettäneen heidät kertomalla Jallerille siitä, mitä Turagat olivat saaneet tietää. Dume myös kieltäytyi lähettämästä Takanuvaa Toa Nuvien perään, väittäen että hänen kohtalonsa oli puolustaa kaupunkia. Takanuva vastusti hänen käskyjään, ja matkusti Jallerin ja Matoran-joukkonsa kanssa, vaikkakin hän palasi myöhemmin. Dume lupasi Takanuvalle harkita hänen lähettämistään Toa Nuvien sekä Jallerin ja hänen tiiminsä perään, joista jälkimmäiset olivat jo palanneet puolustamaan kaupunkia. Dume uudelleenrakensi kaupunkia Artakhan sauvan käyttöön saakka. Sen jälkeen hän alkoi muiden Turagoiden kanssa odottaa Toa Nuvien paluuta. Teridaxin valtakausi Toien palattua lopulta hän piti voitonpuheen Metru Nuin asukkaille, mutta Makuta Teridax keskeytti hänet puheen ollessa vielä kesken. Hän ilmoitti hallitsevansa nyt Mata Nuin kehoa, minkä takia Dume, Turagat, Toat ja useat Matoranit piiloutuivat Arkistoihin Rahksheilta. Kuitenkin Makuta Teridaxin Metru Nuille usuttamat Rahkshit saivat Dumen ja muut Turagat kiinni ja vangitutti heidät jolloin heidän tilalleen kaupungin hallintaan tuli "Turaga" Ahkmou. Myöhemmin, kun Mata Nui tappoi Teridaxin, Dume ja monet muut Matoran-universumin asukkaat muuttivat korjatulle Spherus Magnalle. Vaihtoehtoiset Dumet Toa-imperiumi Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Dume päätti vastustaa Tuyetiä, ja hänet sijoitettiin jähmettyneenä Arkistoihin. Lopulta Takanuva vapautti hänet, mutta Arkistoissa asuvat Makutat nappasivat hänet, Toan ja Takuan. Hän oli Makutojen valvonnassa, mutta liittyi taisteluun heidän kanssaan Toa-imperiumia vastaan ja kokosi Lesovikkin yksikön. Valtakunta Valtakunnan vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Dume ja muut Metru Nuin Turagat järjestivät massamuuton Mata Nuin saarelle Suuren hengen kuoleman jälkeen. Kun vakaa yhteiskunta oli muodostettu, Dumesta tuli Suuren hengen valtakunnan hallitsijaneuvoston jäsen, sen hallitsijan ollessa Turaga Takanuva. Luonne Dume on hieman itsepäinen eikä ole vuorovaikutuksessa Metru Nuin Matoranien kanssa juuri ollenkaan, toisin kuin kuusi Mata Nuin Turagaa, jotka elivät Matoraniensa kanssa samassa kylässä vuosituhannen ajan. Hän kuitenkin suojeli Metru Nuita henkensä uhalla. Kyvyt Tulen Toana Dume kykeni luomaan, hallitsemaan ja imemään tulta. Kun hänestä tuli Turaga, hänen tulenhallintansa heikentyi suuresti. Varusteet Dume käyttää Jaloa Kanohi Kiriliä, Uudelleenkorjauksen naamiota, mikä antaa hänen korjata maalla tehtyjä vahinkoja. Toana hänen naamionsa oli Suuri Kanohi Kiril. Dume kantaa sauvaa Virkamerkkinään. Hän on myös joskus käyttänyt kiekonheitintä. Lainauksia Kulissien takana thumb|right|125px|Turaga Dume settinä Dume-malli julkaistiin Nivawkin kanssa vuonna 2004. Tätä mallia käytettiin Dumen mallina Metru Nuin tarussa. Teridaxin ääninäyttelijä hänen esittäessään Dumea oli englanninkielisessä versiossa Gerard Plunkett. Dumen esiintyminen Mata Nui Rising -sarjakuvassa perustuu hänen elokuvamalliinsa, eikä settimalliin. left|thumb|150px|Vale Dume [[BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru|Metru Nuin tarussa]] Esiintymiset *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' | tarinat = *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''The Dweller Report'' *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' *''Dark Mirror'' *''The Kingdom'' | sarjakuvat = *''Enemies of Metru Nui'' *''Struggle in the Sky'' *''Dreams of Darkness'' (Näyssä) *''Monsters in the Dark *''Sarjakuva 22.5'' *''Mata Nui Rising'' | muut = *''Vahki-verkkoanimaatiot'' *''BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru'' *''Metru Nui Explorer (2004)'' *''Metru Nui Explorer (2005)'' | epäkanoniset = }} Ulkoisia linkkejä Luokka:Ta-Matoranit Luokka:Toat Luokka:Turagat de:Dume en:Dume es:Dume pl:Dume